Doesn't matter who wins
by samy1250
Summary: Football is supposed to bring peace ad attach us together, not to tear us apart.The partakers in the championship are at Ludwigs home, watching the game between england and america. Rated T for bits of slash and to be sure. LudFeli and USXUK


Since I know hetalia, the world championchip isn't the same anymore. Normally I would be sad if Germany lost (I'd still be) but now I would be happy for most of the countries too. And football is to make peace isn't it? To attach us together. How when it gets to football, italians and germans are ennemies is RIDICULOUS! One of my best friends is italian!

I dreamed about it. And I sooo had to write it, sorry :) Got inspired by the song "waving flag"

Please review it makes me happy. First hetalia-fic!

warning: I've got no idea of who will play at the time because I'm not so much informed. Pleeease don't kill me! And: MY KEYBORD HATES ME! English is my second language and I'm only twelve so sry if it's bad

Pov is switching:)

Takes place during the game between england and america.

**Arthur**

He ran and he ran but he tripped. The american behind him took the ball and ran in the opposite direction. He shot and he scored. I couldn't stand the sound of Alfreds cheering as he rubbed the fact that he was winning in my face. The score was 3:2 for the americans but just because one of Alfreds "faves" fouled my favourite player.

Alfred, Kiku, Vash, Antonio and me were all at Felicianos and Ludwigs place. Francis was the only partaker who wasn't there **(1)**.

Ludwig and Feliciano didn't want to watch at first because the championchip in 2006 tore them apart. The final was between the germans and italians (really was like that. And when the italians scored the last goal I felt like crying!) and Feliciano was again hyper. More than he has ever been. And his cheering was unbearable. First I laughed at Ludwig. Yes, the germans were the second best but it wasn't enough. But now, I suddenly understood Ludwig.

Ludwig didn't speak to Feliciano for 5 days and obviously it was terrifying for the italian. He was used to his lover being upset but this was just too much. I think he apologized. The two didn't want it to happen again but everybody forced them to watch. I know now how it must have felt for the german to not only lose but to be laughed at. By myself.

**Ludwig**

I don't want it to happen again! Football destroyed everything. Since 2006 it hasn't been the same between me and Feliciano. And I blamed him! He was just happy that his country won, he didn't want to hurt me.

I couldn't speak to him a few days. Did he think I was a whimp for not being able to win against him? It had to be that for he then grew totally soft around me. We reunited again but sometimes I still think I'm not enough for him.

I looked over at Alfred doing his happy-dance. How could he? He was so focused on winning that he didn't notice how Arthur looked at the floor in embrassment. Yes he was an idiot but even he should sense it. I wish I wouldn't have given in. Then they would all be at home. But no! Feliciano grew weak again and begged me into it.

"wheee the hero's coutry is always winning!"

Vash watched angrily and bored but said nothing. Kiku sat and analyzed the TV, trying to find anything in it. He was silent as always but I sensed that he pitied Arthur too. Antonio was too deep in thought to even notice anything of the game. Why couldn't they all go away?

**Feliciano**

Oh my god I felt so bad for Arthur. I understood what Alfred went through. It was the same with me. Being too proud and not noticing the feelings of others.

I hadn't felt bad about it as i did it but when I looked behing me and Ludwig was gone, all hell broke loose. How he must have felt. Betrayed, used and weak. And I laughed and cheered. The knot in my stomach only thightened as I knocked on his door and wanted to apologize. He didn't let me come in. For four fucking days! I went into my room, crying because I hurt my Doitsu. My lover. My soul. _Myself_

I couldn't take it anymore and screamed through the door how I was sorry and loved him. My rambling and apologies brought him back to earth and he opened the door. I let out a sigh of relief and flung myself at him, glad that he was back.

But would Arthur be so forgiving? I couldn't bring myself to say anything and sunk down lower in my seat.

**Vash**

How could this fucking motherfucker? Did he even think about Arthur feeling bad? Obviously not. "Hey, do you even know what you are doing? Look at his face!" I pointed at Arthur. "He is ready to burst into tears!"

**Alfred**

I suddenly paled at the sound of Vash's voice. I looked over at Arthur who was trying to be strong and not to cry. What have I done? I made another nation cry and hadn't even realized it. Was I really that pathetic?

"Oh my god Arthur I'm sorry! I've been such an ass!" I looked over at the others. vash gave me the 'told you so'-look while glaring hardly at me. Kiku just shook his head disappointed an I had even grabbed Antonios attention but he didn't say anything. Obviously he wasn't getting it. Feliciano already had tears, no idea why. Ludwig was staring me down, also disapointed.

i say a lone tear sliding down his face, only to be wiped away by me. He smiled weakly at me before inviting me in his arms.

**MY Pov:)**

Vash and Antonio clapped their hands, Kiku nodded proud and Feliciano and Ludwig awed.

The seven nations continued watching the game but never without congratulating the winner. They didn't notice who won because they all fell asleep on the couch, cuddled together.

-..-

**(1) **sry but I can't stand francis. And just so I didn't let my fury out on him, he wasn't there. Let's just say he was fucking okay? XD

please review I know they are OOC. Especially Ludwig and Arthur but I think I pictured Feliciano and Alfred quite good. And I'm also pretty proud of Vash and Kiku:)


End file.
